Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne
right :Вы уже прочитали информацию об основной игре Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, к которой относится это дополнение? Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne — официальное дополнение к компьютерной игре в жанре стратегии в реальном времени 2002 года Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Дополнения Игра заметно отличается от Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Теперь на своей базе можно строить магазин предметов и покупать их прямо там. Появилась таверна, в которой можно нанимать нейтральных героев. У каждой расы появилось несколько новых юнитов и по одному новому герою. Были изменены цены на все объекты в игре: предметы, юнитов, постройки, улучшения и наёмников. Добавились новые типы атаки (магическая, «герой» и т. д.) и защиты («без защиты»). В последующих обновлениях были добавлены новые нейтральные герои, а также продолжение оригинальной кампании за орков. Значительно расширен игровой редактор, благодаря которому игра остаётся популярной и по сей день. Дополнение признано лучшим дополнением за 2004 год по версии журнала «Игромания». Сюжет Кампания ночных эльфов: Ужас из глубин Смотрящая в Ночь по имени Майев, тюремщица Иллидана вновь хочет посадить своего бывшего узника за решетку. Иллидан связывается с нагами, существами из глубин моря, и с их помощью добывает могущественный артефакт демонов - Око Саргараса, сделавший Иллидана еще сильнее. Он уплывает в земли Лордерона. Майев, Малфурион и Тиранда плывут за ним. Там они встречают лидера Эльфов крови принца Келя и помогают ему уйти от нежити. Защищаясь от мертвецов Тиранда падает в реку. В Даларане Малфурион и Майев мстя за жрицу, ловят Иллидана, и обвиняют его во всех бедах, включая смерть Тиренд. Но Кель говорит, что она возможно жива (ведь ее унесло течением, а говорить о смерти преждевременно). Иллидан предлагает Малфуриону помочь ее отыскать. Друид соглашается. Наги прочесали всю реку и нашли Тиранду. Иллидан спасает ее от орд нежити и приводит к Малфуриону, за это он прощает Иллидана и вновь изгоняет. Кампания Альянса: Проклятие Мстителей Эльфийский принц Кель становится слугой Лорда Гаритоса, главнокомандующего лордеронской армии. Гаритос ненавидит нелюдей, а особенно эльфов. Он поручает Келю починит обсерватории, чтобы следить за местностью. С помощью наг он переплывает озеро, чтобы починить одну из обсерваторий. После этого эльфы и наги уничтожают лагерь Плети. Гаритос узнав о помощи наг, пришел в бешенство и заточил Келя и его воинов в тюрьму, но их освобождает Леди Вайши. Кель, Вайши, наги и эльфы сбегают в Дренор, чтобы найти Иллидана (именно туда он отправился). И находят его в клетке, под охраной Ночных эльфов во главе с Майев. Но наги и эльфы смогли освободить его. Кель присягает на верность Иллидану, когда тот пообещал ему утолить жажду магии. Иллидан закрывает врата Нер'зула и берёт штурмом Тёмную Цитадель. Он захватывает в плен повелителя пустошей Магтеридона. Но триумф Иллидана длился недолго. В Дреноре появляется владыка демонов Кил'джеден, чтобы наказать Иллидана за невыполнение его приказа - уничтожения Ледяного Трона. Но Иллидан убеждает Кил'джедена дать ему ещё один шанс, называя свой поход в Дренор "тактическим ходом" для сбора армии. Кил'джеден, критически осмотрев лейтенантов Иллидана, заявляет: "Да, ты собрал неплохую армию, Иллидан. Теперь иди и уничтожь Ледяной Трон, или познаешь всю силу моего гнева!". Выполняя приказ лорда демонов, Иллидан с Келем и Леди Вайши отправляется в Нордскол. Кампания Нежити: Повелитель Тьмы Рыцарь Смерти Артас становится королем Лордерона, свергая троих братьев-натрезимов: Бальназара, Детерока и Вариматаса. После этого Артас истребляет выживших жителей при помощи Кел'Тузада и Сильваны. Артесу явилось видение, где Повелитель Тьмы говорит ему, что он слабеет и Артес тоже. Он поручает Рыцарю Смерти приплыть в Нордскол и спасти его. Воспользовавшись слабостью Артаса, Сильвана устраивает засаду и пытается убить его отравленной стрелой, но появляется Кел'Тузад и несколько скелетов, и убивают банши, Сильвана сбежала. Он вылечивает Артеса и провожает в отплытие. Тем временем к Сильване приходит Вариматас и предлагает встать на его сторону, Сильвана отказалась и Вариматас стал на нее нападать. Но Темная Охотница отбила атаки и уничтожила лагерь Вариматаса и подчинила его себе. Далее Сильвана уничтожила двух его братьев. При захвате столицы участвовал Гаритос, согласившись помочь в обмен на то, что они отдадут ему столицу. Но вместо этого Вариматас убил его. Сторонники Сильваны стали называться «Отрекшиеся». А Артес прибыл в Нортренд и на него тут же напали Эльфы-мстители. Но ему помогают пауки и их предводитель Ануб'арак. Ануб'арак рассказывает, что это Повелитель Тьмы послал его и что эльфы и наги Иллидана стремятся уничтожить Ледяной Трон. Ануб'арак и Артес идут к Ледяной Короне коротким путем, через подземелья. Придя к горе, внутри которой Ледяной Трон, Артес и Ануб'арак захватывают четыре обелиска и ворота внутрь горы открылись. Артес хотел зайти в гору, но путь преградил Иллидан. Происходит битва, в которой Иллидан проигрывает (но не умирает). Артес зашел в гору и поднялся к Ледяному трону. Король Мертвых приказывает освободить его и Артес с криком наносит удар Фростморном. Освобождённый дух Нер'зула вселяется в Артеса и он одевает Корону Проклятых и становится новым Повелителем Тьмы. Бонусная кампания: Основание Даротара Нововведения *Новый герой орков *Ловец духов *Новые юниты орков **Нетопырь **Служитель предков *Новые строения орков **Лавка знахаря *Улучшения орков **Troll Berserker **Reinforced Defenses **Burning Oil *Новый герой людей *Чародей крови *Новые юниты людей **Ведьмак **Ястреб *Новые строения людей **Магическая лавка **Магическая башня *Улучшения людей **Barrage **Flak Cannon **Fragmentation Shard *Новый герой нежити *Повелитель могил *Новые юниты нежити **Обсидиановая статуя **Сфинкс *Новые строения нежити **Древнее захоронение **Башня Неруба *Улучшения нежити **Burrow **Exhume Corpses **Skeletal Mastery *Новый герой ночных эльфов *Смотрящая в Ночь *Новые юниты ночных эльфов **Горный великан **Лесной дракончик *Новые строения ночных эльфов **Древо Чудес *Улучшения ночных эльфов **Лунный блик **Mark of the Claw **Mark of the Talon *Нейтральные строения **Рынок **Таверна **Гоблинская верфь *Другие нововведения **Рюкзак **Улучшения в Редакторе Карт и Кампаний **Новые возможности Battle.net *Нейтральные герои **Королева Змей **Пандарийский пивовар **Повелитель Зверей **Темная Охотница **Разрушитель *Подсказки Разработка игры Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne был анонсирован 22 января 2003 года. 14 февраля того же года компанией был запущен закрытый бета-тест, в котором приняло участие 10 000 человек. 28 мая компания Soft-Club сообщила о завершении перевода дополнения на русский язык. 29 мая 2003 года игра ушла на золото. Дальнейшее развитие происходит с выходом официальных обновлений, которые в основном исправляют ошибки и меняют игровой баланс. Например, уже первое выпущенное обновление, 1.10, внесло около 100 изменений в дополнение и оригинал. Некоторые обновления добавляли новый контент и дополнительные возможности: так, в обновлении 1.13 было добавлено продолжение кампании орков, а в обновлениях 1.15 и 1.17 — новые нейтральные герои. Кроме того, одно время на сайте Battle.net публиковались новые melee- и custom-карты. Все их можно скачать оттуда, а melee-карты вошли в официальные обновления и часть из них используется для рейтинговых игр на Battle.net. 16 апреля 2004 года, для тестирования новых возможностей обновления 1.15, Blizzard впервые вводит в эксплуатацию новый публичный тестовый сервер Battle.net под названием Westfall. В частности, среди новых возможностей этого обновления были улучшения основных серверов Battle.net: обновление системы поиска противника (Automatic Matchmaking), более анонимный вариант игры «Каждый за себя» (free for all) и рейтинговая система (ladder) для кланов. Выход обновления состоялся 10 мая 2004 года. В дальнейшем, Westfall использовался для бета-теста некоторых других обновлений. 6 февраля 2008 года было выпущено обновление 1.21b, в котором была отключена проверка наличия диска игры в CD/DVD-приводе. Однако для игры на серверах Battle.net все так же требуется лицензионный CD-key. 1 мая 2009 года на официальном сайте была опубликована информация о том, что в игре существует уязвимость, с помощью которой злоумышленник может запустить вредоносный код через измененную пользовательскую карту. Было сообщено, что после выхода исправления авторам некоторых карт потребуется частично переписать их код. Уязвимость была устранена 4 августа 2009 года с выпуском обновления 1.24. Пасхалки * Возможность взорвать животных, долго щелкая по ним. * Если в четвертой главе Ночных эльфов на корабле подняться по водопаду с левого края карты, можно найти секретную область, где находится пивовар из Пандарии. * После третьего щелчка персонажи начинают говорить довольно интересные, а иногда смешные и длинные речи. * В третьей операции за Альянс можно получить доступ к секретному уровню. Игрок должен найти место, где стоят 3 овцы и расставить соратников на светящихся плоскостях так, чтобы открылась дверь с огромным замком. После этого нужно зайти в комнату и взять Secret Level Power-up. После завершения операции игрока ждет секретный уровень. * При прохождении игры на высоком уровне сложности игрока ждет оригинальная версия заключительных титров. Он сможет посмотреть музыкальный клип с участием принца Артаса, исполняющего песню «Power Of The Horde». * В миссии, целью которой является вход в Древнее королевство Нерубов за нежить, игрок, пробежав в левый нижний угол карты, может найти гигантского танцующего пингвина. * Вступительный ролик игры («Иллидан призывает наг») является аллюзией на фильм 1955 г. Э. Вуда Bride of the Monster (Невеста монстра), с Б. Лугоши (Bela Lugosi) в роли безумного ученого д-ра Эрика Ворноффа (Dr. Eric Vornoff). Хорошо известна цитата из фильма: «Home? I have no home. Hunted… despised… living like an animal. The jungle is my home! But I will show the world that I can be its master! I will perfect my own race of people. A race of atomic supermen which will conquer the world!» («Домой… У меня нет дома! Презираемый, преследуемый, загнанный, как дикий зверь… Мой дом — джунгли. Но я докажу миру, что могу быть его хозяином! Я выведу новую расу совершенных людей, расу атомных суперменов, которая завоюет мир!»). Сравните: «Betrayer… in truth, it was I who was betrayed. Still, I am hunted. Still, I am hated. Now, my blind eyes can see what others cannot. That sometimes the hand of fate must be forced! Now, go forth. Unleash the tides of Doom… Upon all those… Who would oppose us». («Предатель… На самом деле предали меня. Всеми гонимый. Всеми отринутый. Но я, слепой, вижу то, что недоступно зрячим. Что иногда судьбу нужно поторопить! А теперь вперед… и да настигнет тень Рока… Всех… Кто встанет у нас на пути».) Легко заметить, что и другие реплики этот персонаж произносит громко, отчётливо, спокойным ровным голосом, с подчеркнутым пафосом, его речь соответствующим образом приукрашена, а действия явно рассчитаны на зрителя (в частности, сопровождаются спецэффектами) — как будто он на сцене играет разные роли. Из-за этого не всегда очевидно, каков его характер на самом деле. * Мэв иногда произносит: «Иллидан где-то здесь» («Illidan is out there somewhere»), что является отсылкой к знаменитой фразе Фокса Малдера «Истина где-то рядом» («The truth is out there»), а несколько начальных миссий игры выдержаны в стиле Секретных материалов. Галерея Image:Warcraft3exp_wallpaper.jpg|Официальные обои Warcraft III: TFT. Видео thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px Смотрите также *Warcraft III читы. Внешние ссылки * * Заметки da:Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne es:Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Категория:Дополнения Категория:Warcraft computer games Категория:Warcraft III